


A Second Soul

by ThornedAurora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornedAurora/pseuds/ThornedAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...umm... 2 Harrys. Harries? What would be the plural of Harry? Let's just go with "Multiple H.J. Potters". So this is obviously based off the Harry Potter franchise (if that's what it's considered. This is awkward.) by J.K. Rowling. Pretty much everything that happens in the book happened in this story, even Harry marrying Ginny... Except it also doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Incase it wasn't clear:  
> I have no idea what I'm doing. My friend said it's too confusing and jumps around a lot. I hate to admit it, but (for once) she's probably right. Feel free to comment and tell me how to fix my horrendous writing.

Most likely if you're reading this, you already know about the boy who lived, but just incase-  
Harry James Potter was the son of Lilly (Evans) Potter and James Potter. They died protecting him and the magic of their love stayed with him until his 17th year when he was killed by an evil wizard who was more than a little whack. This love protected him (to an extent) and was believed to be a part of him, but in a way, it wasn't, and,in a way, it was.  
~*~  
Harry looked up feeling rather unlike Harry, but also exactly like him. He saw himself about 20 yards away from where he was (currently hidden behind a line of trees) looking somewhat, well, dead. Narcissa malfoy was leaning over him whispering something to his body and Harry felt it quite odd that he was dead. Mostly because he didn't feel dead but also partially because the him he was staring at flicked his eyes and breathlessly replied a word to Draco's mother without indicating his survival to the crowd of dark wizards at his back.

As voldemort led all of the Wizards from the Forrest, with Hagrid carrying his dead body(that was most likely not dead), Harry began to think that maybe this wasn't a normal occurrence. Struggling to gain his footing, he looked down at himself to see a naked, wandless body. More and more he felt he got super wasted and was nakedly hallucinating in the middle of a dark Forrest. After walking a short time in what he believed was the direction of the castle, Harry stepped on something sharp and, jumping back in surprise, he yelped in a rather unbecoming manner for a naked person traipsing through a magical Forrest alone. 

Reaching for the offending object, recognition flickered across his consciousness. Turning the stone 3 times in his hand, he watched his loved ones reveal themselves. Just like before he went to face his death only This time, Dumbledore was there with his somewhat mystical smile.

"Harry" Said Sirius, "I'm sure you must be confused. Or constipated. The look on your face isn't very clear."

Harry stared blankly at his godfather somewhat affronted at the rude humor. While it must be fun for him, being dead and all, Harry wasn't dead, but he should be. Just like everything in his life, Voldemort fucked up Harry's death.

"Harry, my dear boy," the man with the twinkling eyes and the beard you kinda wanted to poke at (just incase its some kind of animal hanging from his face) looked into Harry's emerald gaze "You have done so well. I don't believe any of us could be more proud. I'm assuming you most likely want some answers but you should walk while I explain-the sooner you get to the castle, the sooner you can get some clothes to cover up that shivering body." 

It was at this point Harry realized how many of his most precious loved ones were watching him butt naked and began to blush rather furiously.

They all began to follow him as he began his rather cold journey back to the castle. "So, Harry, as you know, Tom hit you with the killing curse, but instead of killing you, it killed the piece of him that resided in you. With that piece of him removed, your magic felt there was no more need for your mother's love to protect you and it... Fragmented your soul."

Harry stopped walking to stare at the past headmaster in horror, opening his mouth, but not being able to communicate anything.

"Harry, it's alright" the old wizard quickly put in "You're not a horcrux. It's more like.... When your parents died for you, a part of their souls attatched to yours to protect you. Now that you don't need that protection, your magic is rejecting it because there was too much soul. You've been living with what amounts to two souls, slowly collecting the pieces of those who left to protect you, and now you're two different souls in two different bodies. You are Harry Potter, but only partially."

"So... There's another me walking around... That's more me than I am... And he's going to save the world? And I'm... What am I going to do?"

"Whatever you want, dear boy. I'd say you've earned it."

"But not here, Harry." Said the beautiful auburn haired witch. "You can't do it in this world where a part of your soul is walking around as another person. You need to go somewhere else. A different time, in a different place. There are dimensions much like ours with slight differences, like Voldemort's father staying with his mother. There, he does not grow to be evil. If you go there, there will still be a Harry, but he will not have half of your soul. You need to go there, sweetheart. You need to go and you need to live and be happy. No matter what, I will always love you."

"Honestly Lilly, the boy is walking proof that you love him."

"Shut it James. I can tell my son that I love him if I want to."

"You're right, Lil. Sorry Harry. I love you too."

Harry said goodbye to all of them then dropped the stone, knowing he couldn't take it with him. Finally reaching Hogwarts, he snuck into the castle through a gaping hole , tripped down a flight of stairs, and landed in the dungeons. Hearing students walking toward where he sat, very naked, and very existing-where-he-shouldn't-be, he slipped into the potions room (which was conveniently right behind where his naked ass landed). 

Seeing a protective robe (for potion mixing), he slid into the heavy material, it had to be better than nothing. Reaching into the pocket, he found a small wand which seemed to have no attatchment to any wizard or witch, alive or not. Flicking the wand the way his mother had indicated, he disappeared from the world he had known.

Harry awoke to someone prodding him in the side with a stick.  
Wait, not a stick, a wand.  
Harry jumped up, the small, unfamiliar wand strangled by his grip.  
"Expelliarmus"  
Lucius's wand flew from his hand, snapping with a harsh crack against the castle wall.  
"What is your problem? Do you always go around snapping people's wands? Is that the etiquette you were taught growing up?"

Harry stared blankly at the boy, still rather dazed and more than slightly confused, as well as anxious. 

"What are you even doing down here? You're not a slytherin, otherwise you would not act in such a rude manner."

"I'm...I...I need to see the headmaster."

"And you expect me to lead the way?" Lucius inquired with an unattractive sneer.

"No thanks, Malfoy. I know where I'm going."

Glaring, Lucius asked, "how do you know my name?" 

Harry ignored him, running to the headmaster's office.  
~*~  
After explaining his situation, Dumedore came up with a plan to protect him.

He was to take his seventh year classes, seeing as he missed them looking for horcruxes anyway, and to change his name. It was on him to pick a name and think up a backstory and on Dumbledore to document him legally- the only ones to know his true identity being Dumbledore, the case workers, and anyone Harry deemed worthy to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are lots of mistakes- I started writing this at 6 in the morning

Evan H. James stood waiting to be sorted into a Hogwarts house for the second time in his life. He could not focus on the old witch calling the names of students to step up and discover their future house. While the body of first years surrounding him were obviously in awe of the hat singing and shouting, he had met the thing years ago. Instead his eyes followed the young man laughing and joking and trading looks with three other boys every time a student got placed in slytherin house. Which is why Harry, err Evan I mean, didn't realise when an old, wispy-haired witch called his name. Twice.

Most likely, it would have taken him longer to realise he was expected to be walking to the stool, but the sudden knowledge that everyone was now watching him (and that James Potter had caught Evan staring at him) made him snap back to reality.

He made his way up the stool feeling thoroughly admonished by the witch glaring at him as she waited to place the hat on his head. Distracted as he was, he did not think to ask the hat for gryffindor house as he was already a gryffindor-this was really just for show. He was a homeschool transfer entering his seventh year which he missed due to...personal matters.

"Slytherin!" Harry smiled and looked toward the Crimson and gold clad table before realizing what the hat had said. He shakily stood up, walked to the end of the slytherin table, and sat where he could have some privacy. The only person sitting anywhere near this end had his head stuck in a potions book that seemed to be rather advanced. Harry silently hoped that he wouldn't need this particular book for school (he still needed to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies and an owl. He also needed a new wand seeing as the other Harry, who was with his friends and being showered in praise for being a war hero, still had his.) 

Evan's eyes moved focus from the book to the boy reading it. He had long black hair that shined under the gentle light of the floating candles in the great hall. He was pale and looked shrunken into himself, as if waiting to fend off a surprise attack that would come at any moment. 

Harry was shocked to realise he had missed Dumbledore's welcome speech and his introduction of Evan James, the new transfer student. Again all eyes focused on Harry as he fought the urge to blush and curl inside himself. These weren't the people he knew, that he had become comfortable with over the past 7 years, these were strangers who had no idea who he was, just as he had no idea who they were. Well, most of them anyway. 

"Why are you sitting here?" Asked a quiet yet intelligent voice, eyes glimmering from the top of his book. 

"I got put here...?" Evan replied. 

"Not the table, moron. This end. No one sits down down here." 

"But you're sitting down here." 

"Because I'm no one." The soft voice faltered slowly and the boy took a deep breath. 

"Then I guess I'm no one too. But since we both can't have the same name, you can call me Evan and I'll call you...?" 

The black haired boy stared and Harry realized who he was as the book was finally placed to the table. Snape seemed confused and scared and didn't show signs of answering. 

"I guess I'll have to come up with something then..." 

The boy remained still, unwilling to open his mouth in response. 

"How about...Jeff? Or Nancy?" 

"My name's Severus." 

"Hi, Severus, it's nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand. 

As Severus slowly began to force his hand forward, avoiding the urge to flinch away at the thought of contact with an unknown wizard, a hand slammed loudly onto the table making Severus jump and and knock his book off the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't lie, Snape." Said James, hand in between Severus and Harry on the table. 

"You see, Evan is it? This here is Snivelus. Even though you're in slytherin, I thought I should warn you that no one talks to Snivelus, especially not in public. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

Harry found it ironic that his father was as much of a prat as Draco was, at least at this age.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry reached passed his father's arm and gently took hold of Severus' hand And pulled it from the young wizard's hunched body, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, Severus."  
~*~  
After Severus left dinner, he went back to the dungeons. He couldn't believe the new kid had stuck up for him like that. Even his friends never defended him, just told him potter was an arse and told him to suck it up whenever he came to the dormitory upset.

"What was up with that new kid at dinner?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. He was just being nice, introducing himself. It's not like it was that weird that someone was actually talking to me in public."

"Look man, I told you. It's nothing personal, I just don't want anything to do with potter. Anyway, I think you should stay away from that Evan guy."

"What? Why? He's nice and-"

Severus cut himself off as Evan walked into the dungeons.

"Hey Sev, can you show me where the beds are?"

"Sev? What the hell is that, some kind of pet name? His name is Severus and you should address him as such." Lucius turned to Severus "See? He has no etiquette or he would have addressed you Properly."

Harry nodded, jaw tensed, as though accepting that he was not welcome and turned to walk away, he had no idea where he was going other than away.

"What the hell was that?" Severus turned in Lucius. "He was being nice to me."

"I've known you for years and I'm not allowed to call you anything other than Severus, than this dimwit shows up, snaps my wand, and you wanna be best buds with him?"

"That's why you hate him? He's the one that snapped your wand? You even said you were poking it at him, it was just a natural reaction."

"I just don't like him and neither should you."

For the first time since he met Lucius, Severus walked away, uncaring of what the spoiled blonde wanted him to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry decided to leave the dungeons. He didn't know where anything was down there except for the common room and didn't want to risk getting lost. Trying to decide where to go, he realised he didn't know Hogwarts nearly as well as he thought he did. Without gryffindor tower, he was practically lost. Deciding he required a room with a bed, he realised it was obvious where he should be going. Making his way out of the dungeons, Harry thought he heard distant footsteps but continued on- there was no one here that wanted to talk to him.  
~*~  
Somehow managing to avoid running into anyone, Evan walked along a corridor on the seventh floor of the castle. Then stopped, turned, backtracked his steps, and repeated. Suddenly a door appeared as if it had been there the entire time and Severus couldn't help but be awed.

At the sound of a pencil hitting the floor Harry (Evan) spun on his heels to find Severus on his knees trying to pick up his school things scattered infront of him.

"How did you do that?"

"None of your business. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Malfoy talking about whow uncultured and worthless I am?"

"Obviously not since I'm up here and he's probably still down there slack jawed. I've never done something he didn't want before."

Severus smiled as though surprised with himself for going against Lucius' wishes.

"What do you want then?" Harry asked somewhat cautiously.

"Didn't you want a tour of the dungeons?"

"I get the feeling I'm not welcome there."

"So do I sometimes. Well, most times actually. But we don't really have much choice. We need to sleep somewhere."

"I've got my own place, thanks." Harry replied miffed at the thought of going back down there and sharing a room with Draco's father.

Severus looked rather crestfallen that his almost friendship was obviously no longer a thing and pensive at the thought of facing Lucius alone.

"Ok. I'll just go." He said, almost too quietly for Evan to hear. He had practically collapsed into himself trying to prepare for the hell he would have to face tonight. Harry witnessed all of this and caught a glimpse of the emotion practically jumping from Snape's face. 

 

Latching onto his arm, Harry pulled him back into a hug. He wasn't truly sure what drove him to do this other than that sense of pure hopelessness all but radiating off of the black haired boy which was so achingly similar to what he felt whenever he had been forced back to the Dursley's. 

Evan stood holding Severus as he broke down in tears. He couldn't believe this emotional boy with such telling eyes could ever have become the emotionless shell that had all but terrorized him for the past 7 years. 

"It'll be ok, Sev. Er...I mean... Sorry."

"I- li-" Severus had to take a moment to calm his breathing and stifle his sobs "I like it when you call me Sev."

Harry looked down to see Snape was blushing, whether at the tear stained display of emotion or the honesty in that one admittance, Harry couldn't say.

"Ok, Sev. Would you like to stay in my dorm room?"

Severus stared at him in obvious confusion still calming from his horribly embarrassing breakdown. Harry released his arms and backed to the wall with the magical door, walking past it three times, this time talking out loud. 

"I need a dorm room with two beds, a common room, a bathroom, and a kitchen with access to food" Evan repeated each time he walked past the door.

Walking back to Severus, he grabbed his arm and drug him into a beautiful common room decorated with red and silver under a loft that presumably contained two beds. Attatched to the common area on one side was a spacious kitchen filled with every cooking implement anyone could ever need, and on the other side was a door leading to a bathroom with a huge bathtub and a modern looking shower with a sliding glass door. 

"Maybe we should come up with a name for our new house dorm" Harry smiled at Severus who was obviously too shocked to process words.


End file.
